


Beautiful Tomorrow

by tangerineprince



Series: Beautiful Tomorrow [1]
Category: Hansol - Fandom, SEVENTEEN (Band), Seungkwan - Fandom, VerKwan - Fandom, Vernon - Fandom
Genre: Debut, M/M, Pledis, Seventeen - Freeform, Trainee Life, after debut, basically ever since they first met, from past till the present, predebut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-15
Updated: 2017-08-25
Packaged: 2018-12-15 18:17:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11811570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tangerineprince/pseuds/tangerineprince
Summary: A story involving canon moments from their predebut moments till now.





	1. Beginning of a Trainee Life

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is going to be a series since this is like what events (verkwan and hanseungkwan moments) that have occurred from when they first met up till now. Add up my fantasies and our theories of what might have happened, this is what it turns out like!

My hand started sweating non-stop as I entered the room filled with many other kids that looked around my age. Are these my going-to-be teammates?

“H-Hello,” I chirped. “Nice to meet you, I’m Seungkwan from Jeju.”

It was mostly silence. Moving away from Jeju and staying in an unfamiliar place such as Seoul can do such a toll onto your psychological condition because my heart was pounding like crazy when most of them didn’t really acknowledge my presence.

It’s as if I craved attention even more than usual. 

“Hey.”

I turned around to see a boy with cat-shaped eyes and wide smile gave me a handshake.

“Naega Hosh.”

I bowed at him slightly and said, “My name is Seungkwan and I’m from Jeju.”

He snickered and gestured me to walk with him to one end of the room. “You said that twice now. You must be really proud of your hometown if you mentioned it twice.”  
I simply nodded.

He briefed me over how the training systems work, how tight our schedule is and how we still had to school work even with all these activities and so on. He then called up the rest of the members and introduced each one of them. The introduction seemed pretty much endless, I quietly sighed in relief when we reached the end of introduction with a kid that seemed mixed (His name was Alex or something, wait no, I think I got that wrong, alright I have to practise memorizing the names again.) and with the size of about half my height.

“Hyung,” I called out Hoshi Hyung. “Where is the vocal room or do we do vocal practices here as well?”

He pointed to a room and said, “That room there is where vocalists usually go to. Although most of the time, we just go there if we want to have a break from socialising and talking.”

Seems like a room I won’t be really using, then.

The first day went by pretty quickly. I shared a room with a few other people. I quickly opened up and became chatty with them cleansing away all my anxious thoughts from leaving home. As the night approaches and we all went to bed, I closed my eyes with the image of my mom caressing my hair and telling me everything is going to be alright to help me sleep.

When the next day started, I thought I was really going to die that day because I was panting so much I thought I was going to die by stroke or something of that sort.  
Dance practice.

Don’t get me wrong, it actually became really fun after a while and all but it is also really annoying to keep continuing to dance without catching your breath, like hello! Someone can die if they can’t catch their breath okay.

And that someone is me.

If I keep doing this for a month or two, I can probably sign up for Top Model and walk down that stage like a professional. When I visit Jeju after this, I don’t think anyone is going to recognise me without my cheeks and chubbiness.

On the bright side, I find myself gaining confidence. The more I try dancing, the more I am able to catch my breath properly and even try singing while dancing.  
Nothing could go worse today, I thought, until lunch approached.

Alright, I get that there are about ten to twenty kids that need to be fed and by the condition of our training rooms, it kind of (okay, no offence but it is quite the fact) looks like our company is going through some major bankruptcy. 

I miss my mom. I miss Jeju. I really miss the food there. The food my mom makes.

As these thoughts crept up to my head and I kept brooding over it, someone nudged me bringing me back to reality. I wiped the drool off my face and faced him introducing myself again. “Hello, I’m Seungkwan from—”

“—Jeju, yeah I know, you told us all yesterday over and over again.” The guy smiled. He probably realised I couldn’t recall his name since he introduced himself again, “My name is Lee Seokmin. When I first came in, I was really nervous and kept stumbling and being clumsy, much worse off than you. When I saw the food, I too was taken aback but hey, this is the price we pay to go on stage and have fun performing and entertaining the audience.”

He gave a pat on my back and gestured to the food in front of me, gently telling me to eat. My face slowly broke into a grateful and reassured smile. Just as I was about to eat, he nudged me again this time saying, “Why not take this opportunity to talk with others you weren’t able to talk to? You seem like someone that won’t have any problem opening up and socialising.”

“That’s right,” I nodded as I took a spoon from the food to eat. I smiled at him and thanked him. I could already see him being my mood booster in the coming future.  
Days passed without any other eventful things. Newcomers come in, we become friends. I have really great fun. Miss home from time to time.  
It’s like a repeated routine. Just like a cycle. Again and again.

I could feel boredom sneaking in more often as the routine repeats again and again. I mean, imagine having the same day again and again. It’s as if you don’t find anything special to look forward to every day. The tediousness of this monotonous series was boring me. I woke up each day thinking, ah let’s get it over with unless it had a vocal class that day.

Until we got an awkward new comer. Another mixed race, we could clearly see.

“Hello there, I’m Seungkwan from Jeju. You?” I immediately greeted him, undoubtedly trying to ease his nervousness.

Silence filled the room. All eyes were on him. He had a sculpture-like face as if it was a work of an excellent artist and eyes that twinkled with innocence and naivety. He looked at every one of us in the room before coming back to meet my eyes and then looking back down at his shoes.

“Err, Hansol.”

And that was the start of our story.


	2. Crushing the Distance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heck, I wasn't expecting positive responses right away, I'm so flattered, y'all.  
> I mean, it's based on real life events mostly, so it might not suit many's tastes.

Awkward.

A really awkward guy.

If you’re wondering who I am talking about, it’s this guy called Hansol. He is my age actually, just probably a few months younger than me but even then he is really awkward with me. I mean, how could someone even be awkward with me?

Me.

I’m Boo Seungkwan, hello.

And by awkward, let me show you how it goes.

“Hey, wanna join us? We are going to go and sing now.”

Silence.

He slowly looks at me and others standing behind me and then looks back at me. “I, uh, will stay here.” When he looked at my expression, obviously unsatisfied with his answer, he added, “I have…some rap to write.”

“Oh, okay,” I said, watching him awkwardly shifting his eyes. I have never met a worse liar, but oh well.

Like that, every time I invite him, to sing, dance or even just play around; he would just refuse flatly. Maybe he doesn’t like me or maybe he is shy, I am not quite sure what may be the cause but one thing I know for sure is that every time he rejects me, it only tempts me to persist him more.

This awkward boy somehow piques my interest.

I was daydreaming unrealistic situations and planning on strategies to catch him better next time when our dance trainer came into the room and clapped thrice for our attention. She gestured us to get up and do the choreography we did last week.

Bringing an enthusiastic smile to my face, I walked over to the center of the room to get read. I could be smiling and all while she looks at me and I try to show how enthusiastic I am by acting so chirpy but the truth is, dancing is tiring. Really tiring.

Everyone thinks I’m a diva, mood-maker and what not but like bruh, I’m just tired, you know. People get tired sometimes.

When everyone was looking away, I gave a silent sigh while rolling my eyes to express my discomfort. Might sound absurd, but it somehow makes me feel better after doing that? However, right then, in the mirror, I caught someone staring at me quietly. He saw me rolling my eyes. I stared back at him, thinking I might be able to intimidate him to look away but he just stared back at my reflection.

He stared at me as if his eyes could bore a hole in the mirror. Not wanting to show a meek side, I continued to stare without saying anything either.

For an entire minute, we just stared at each other.

And I have no idea why.

“Hey, you two, stop standing there and get into positions!” Our dance trainer yelled when she saw us simply facing the mirror. I looked around to see everyone gathering and crouching down, ready at their positions.

What was I doing?

Out of curiosity, I glanced at Hansol to see his reaction as I was rushed to my position. He was calmly getting into his position, but for some reason, he was also glancing at me. When our eyes met, we just looked away.

What the heck?

This is so weird.

I feel strange. Why do I feel strange, what the heck?

Despite hating dance practice, I actually give it my all and try my best. But that day, I was in a daze. I still don’t understand why I was so distracted when I usually concentrate properly. Our dance trainer felt super done with my constant mistakes that she told me to take a break after dance practice and then practice my mistakes till late night.

I couldn’t argue since I really made a lot of mistakes. Most of all, I will bring the entire team down if I make even a single mistake.

So after everyone left, I tried to calm myself down by taking a sip of water and decided to start practicing the choreography again. Hoshi offered help but I refused since he was looking so tired. I saw him practicing his vocals all night long in the training room.

After doing the dance one time, I decided to take another break. I shouldn’t have danced immediately after. I sat down and took my towel out to wipe my sweat. I looked at my reflection in the mirror, gazing at my own eyes unconsciously.

What am I doing here?

I’m here to train.

I’m here to be an idol.

I’m here to be a successful idol.

I can’t afford to lose focus during training.

My mother…My family sent me here because they had faith in me. They want me to fulfill my dreams of being an idol.

My hand unconsciously touched the cold reflection that stared back at me. I slowly laid my head against the icy mirror. I stared off into space while I started to think more negative thoughts.

“What are you doing?”

I was snapped back to reality and looked at the mixed kid who has a water bottle in his hand. He handed over the water bottle to me and gestured with his eyes to drink it.

It’s the first time he took the initiative to talk to me.

I simply stared back at him while my hands took the water bottle from his hands and gulped down some water. For a second, he glanced down to my lips when I licked them.

Then, it was simply a really long and awkward silence.

“You’re asking….me?” I questioned, breaking the strange silence.

He chuckled, sitting down to reach my eye level. “Is there anyone else in the room?” He was smiling; there are crinkles by his eyes when he smiled. Perfect alignment of teeth, I’m actually quite jealous. Actually, I’m jealous of his overall features.

He looked like a sculpture’s brilliant work of art. Unconsciously, my fingers explored his flawless features, tracing his cheekbones. My fingers that were sweaty and warm touched his cold forehead and I could feel the sudden contraction from my touch but his muscles relaxed almost immediately as if it was a sign for me to continue.

_What am I doing?_

I brought back my hand from his face and apologized, “Sorry, I was…I was just admiring your features. You look handsome.”

“I’ve been told,” He replied. “Actually, I….I want to tell you something but…well, actually, never mind. It’s not important, after all.”

“You’re one awkward boy,” I laughed while ruffling his hair, immediately regretting since it was drowned in sweat. I could feel Hansol’s hesitation so I decided to ease him up a little. “Has anyone told you that you look like a little puppy, Hansol?”

A confused expression appeared on his face. His cold façade suddenly broke out into a loud laughter. Clutching his stomach at the same time, falling down flat to the floor, he was laughing so much.

I’m naturally hilarious and I know that well. Although I’m not quite sure what exactly was he laughing at, I was glad to see serenity beaming from his wide smile. It was probably a minute or two till he finished laughing but it felt really slow. I didn’t know watching good-looking people laughing was my thing.

“Where did a puppy come from?” Hansol asked while trying to suppress his laughter.  “That was so random, I thought you were going to comment on my sweaty hair.”

“Well, for your information, it was really sweaty, I was disgusted for a second there,” I replied. “As for the puppy thing, _Boy_ you are really small and your eyes look like puppy eyes. So, what is it that you wanted to say? You looked really sad that I immediately thought of my neighbor’s puppy back at home.”

His smile suddenly changed form into a tight, quivering smile instead, endeavoring to smile away his chagrin. Averting from my eyes, he looked down to my toes.

I decided to help him open up my moving closer to him and caressing his back. “Hey,” I started. “It’s completely fine if you really don’t wanna say it. It felt like it was something about me that you were going to say. If I’m bothering you in any way, I’m only glad to hear about it, okay? I know I can be really annoying.”

“Can be?” He looked up, half-smiling.

Dramatically, I opened my mouth wide to gasp. Pinching his cheeks, I said, “Well, aren’t you a cheeky one? Learn to respect your older brother!”

“We are only like two months apart,” He answered. Eyes now back down.

I overlooked the fact that he knew my birthday and instead replied, “Doesn’t matter.”

Silence once again filled the room, but this time it wasn’t an awkward silence. It was a comfortable one. I knew he needed some time to tell what’s on his mind. I might be really good at socializing and opening up with others, but I can also understand that’s not the same for others.

It takes time, for some even years, or maybe never. Not to mention, I have only known Hansol for a little while.

But right then. I knew that he was going to tell me about it.

I don’t know how.

It’s just…Just a gut feeling.

“Um, Seungkwan-hyung,” He started. I pressed my index finger against his lips and told him to cut off the hyung part _(personally, it will only make us more distant, so I did rather go on informal first-name basis)_. He took a deep breath and then continued, “I, uh, have something to confess.”

As soon as he said that, my mind just went blank and popped up with a lot of question marks.

I’ve heard of this before. Where a guy likes another guy, it’s apparently a really normal thing to do but…I’m not used to this. How do I react to a guy’s confession? Heck, I’ve never even got confessed to a girl before! Do I just say, _sorry bro, I’m straight_ or is that too mean? What should I do? I need help from someone!

I. Need. Google.

Curious about his reaction, my eyes looked for signs of embarrassment or blushing which is common for people confessing. For Hansol though, there was not even the slightest shade of pink that spread across his face but the tip of his ears looked as if it was dipped in a deep crimson red paint.

“I admire you, Seungkwan,” He confessed, after letting out another deep breath. “I really…I don’t know how to put this properly. It might surprise you a bit or weird you out. I’m not sure if I should say it even—Ahh, let’s just get this over with!”

Here we go. Brace yourself, Seungkwan.

Unconsciously, my eyes closed tightly as if I was about to get hit. I could feel my palms getting sweaty. It was as if the room’s temperature got increased by a thousand Fahrenheit. Am I in a freaking tropical savannah forest, because I’m feeling hella’ hot.

“Can you teach me how to talk?”

Huh.

“What?” I retorted. “Wait, what? I mean, what?”

He looked at me in confusion for like three solid seconds and then answered, “Right…I’m saying can you teach me how to talk. I knew it was going to be surprising but I didn’t think it was surprising enough to make you ask _what_ thrice.”

“Talk? Like saying _Hello, my name is Seungkwan_ talk?” I replied slowly, my mind was clearly still trying to process what just happened. “I thought you knew Korean well, even much better than Engrish.”

“Eng _l_ ish,” Hansol corrected my pronunciation. “And yeah, sounds ridiculous, I know but that’s exactly what I want. I can’t…I can’t put myself out there, you know? Like, talk to people I don’t know well. There’s like twenty people here and it amazes me how you can simply joke around with them and talk about as if you have known them forever. Like, how do you do that? I can’t even—”

The rest of his rant simply faded into the background as my mind came to realize what just happened in the past few minutes and how wild my imagination is.

Boo seungkwan, _boo_. _Shame on you._

Shame on you for being so conceited about yourself. I can’t believe you thought this little kid will confess to you. Someone slap me, someone just slap me to death right now!

“You’re really amazing,” Hansol said, interrupting my thoughts. “You’ve only been here for few weeks yet you’re already friendly with everyone! I’ve been here for months yet I don’t talk to anyone here. How do you do open—”

“Wait, what?” I cut him off. “You’ve been here for months? When did _that_ happen? You’ve only been here for like…three days.”

He gave me an amused expression. “Your _friends_ , didn’t tell you?” He laughed. “I just went back home for a while because of my gran.”

That actually make sense. No one else except me asked for his name, yet my roommates know about him a lot more than me. They were the ones that told me about his age even.

Why am I the only one that’s so lost here? Someone slap me (again).

“Okayyy,” I replied, dropping the y. “Well, no one really told me about it. Oh wait, is that why you’re close with Seokmin hyung? I’ve only seen you talking to him.”

“Yeah,” He answered. “Well, He’s the only one I’m close to. The rest are, well, _acquaintances_.”

I shook my head. Cupping his face, I said, “I’ll change that opinion of yours. Everyone here is important. You should be friends with, be close to them, and open up with them because….because they will be our family later on. We are going to be one team.”

Well, that sounded really cheesy and I could feel the heat from the embarrassment creeping up across my face. My hands were still cupping Hansol’s face and it was getting sweaty so I let go of them but Hansol held my wrist firmly and just stared at me.

This boy must really like to stare intensely at people’s face.

After like a minute or two, he responded, “Yeah….yeah, you’re right. I guess I should but how do I talk?”

“By opening your mouth.”

He clicked his tongue, muttering, “As if I don’t know that.”

“But that’s all you have to know,” I replied sincerely. He cares so much about opening up to others that I found it really endearing. Acquaintances? Yeah, right. You love them and you want to talk to them. I added thoughtfully, “You don’t have to ponder about it too much. Erase all your worries. All you have to do is to believe in yourself.”

“That’s cheesy.”

“But true.”

I woke up from my seat, smiling at him. All he needed was someone to help him to initiate, and I’m ready to be that someone. Not to mention, I’m quite floored that he came to me for help when _I_ am the newcomer and probably the one who he is least close to; so there’s no way I’m not gonna help, young man.

“Come here.” I motioned him to follow me to the door. “Let’s meet some people now and well, _talk_.”

His Adam's apple bobbed up and down as soon as I said that. I chuckled at his nervousness and pat him on the shoulder.

“I’ll be with you, so don’t you worry much,” I reassured him. We walked to our original training room and stood there for a while, trying to find targets. “So.” I asked him, “Who do you want to start to talk to first?”

“Lee chan, I guess?” He replied. “Samuel is fine too.”

It was easy to understand why he chose them. He chose someone younger so he wouldn’t need to mind much about being distant and using formal terms. That’s a good choice, actually. I felt impressed.

“Wanna bet?” I laid out my palm to the confused Hansol. “I’ll make you talk with everyone today for at least five minutes.”

“Yeah, right,” He snorted, but agreed to the deal. We walked to Chan for our first experiment. “What are we betting on?”

“Dignity, my dear,” I smirked. “Dignity.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have to confess something important.  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> English is my third language, I assume I make a lot of mistakes when writing grammatically and probably my phrases are placed weirdly.  
> Please let me know if there are errors in the story. :)

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to tell me about verkwan moments that I might have missed during this era.  
> I did say real and I will make it as real as possible from all what I've gathered :)


End file.
